


though i shake and shake and shake you

by wrabbit



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Bondage, Comment Fic, Community: shkinkmeme, Fluff, Formerly Anonymous, Humor, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-18
Updated: 2010-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrabbit/pseuds/wrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From The Hound of the Baskervilles - "I have not heard him laugh often, and it has always boded ill to somebody."</p>
            </blockquote>





	though i shake and shake and shake you

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Lion's Mane" by Iron & Wine

I couldn't think of any reason to hold back my consent, but I had never been in such a position before, in any situation, and I could not help the impatient anticipation thrumming under my skin, which was already quite chilly. Holmes, when he finally appeared in the doorway to my calls, I noticed was fully dressed with one concession; he was wearing neither shoes nor socks.

He stood there for a long time, legs crossed and leaning with one shoulder in the doorway with a thoughtful look on his face as he examined me from bound hands to bound feet. I was used to his relentless observation, but after only a few seconds of this onslaught I found myself struggling not to blush, a struggle which I'm afraid I consummately failed. When it seemed like he would never budge, I sighed and turned my gaze to the ceiling.

Seconds later a sound which I was not at that time wholly used to, and then only in the most sinister and epicaricacical contexts, reached me from the doorway. For this I think my subsequent concern and panic can be forgiven. I looked back at the door to see that Holmes had wrapped one arm around his waist and was covering his mouth with the other, eyes squinting as if in pain. I protested something to the effect of, "Holmes? Holmes, I think this has been enough. Let me go," which only made him laugh harder, loud and as clear as a bell.

"What is it?"

"Watson, look down." He calmed himself abruptly, giggles still shaking his diaphragm. I did so and immediately found what I was looking for. Not all of me had remained horizontal since Holmes appearance in the doorway.

I rolled my eyes heavenward and refused to look at him, seeming only to revive his mirth as he stumbled forward and crawled catlike to lie on top of me.

"Stop it," I said, trying desperately to remain annoyed and keep from joining him in his childish amusement. He leaned up on one elbow to wipe the moisture from his eyes away only to be incapacitated again by the sight of my face.

"Are you done?" I fairly groaned as his laughter was currently doing unforgivably interesting things where he had settled between my bound legs.

He sighed deeply into my chest and drew a fingertip down the outer edge of the muscle, a contented smile gracing his features. I shivered.

"Not just yet."


End file.
